


SAFE SEX

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blushing, Domestic, Funny, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may think that safe sex is unbeknownst to most, or not used in the context of erotic scriptures. However, safe sex is of the upmost, dignified form of sexual interaction there is. Read, as Nowaki helps Hiroki explain the value and direction of safe sex to a class of uneducated sex ed students, and maybe have a little more ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAFE SEX

SAFE SEX  
  
"I still don't understand why I, of all teachers, was assigned to substitute in a boy's sexual education class!" I whine to Nowaki at breakfast.  
"Maybe they just needed someone last minute? Why does it matter? You should know the basic material, and I'm sure the teacher left substitute plans." Nowaki said, in an attempt to reassure me.  
"I guess so...I just hope all goes well. I don't want to embarrass myself..." I say with a hushed tone in my voice. I look at the clock and see it is almost time to leave.  
"Welp, wish me luck." I say, with no care to hide my sarcasm.  
"You'll be fine Hiro-san, call me if you need anything, I have my day off today!" Nowaki says, as he kisses me gently on the cheek.  
"It was suppose to be mine too, until this substitute job got thrown at me!!" I scream as I exit the apartment.  
~~~  
The bell rang right as I entered the classroom. The traffic was insane, which left me in a bad position as it is, having no time to review the plans for today's lesson.  
"Good morning class, I will be your substitute teacher today, Kamijou-Sensei..." I say as I write my name on the chalkboard, "...and today we are going to be learning about-" My entire body goes into utter stiffness as I open the manila folder with the title "Lesson Plan", to see the lesson is all about safe sex and how to do it. I gulp and begin to perspire.  
"Excuse me class, my apologies."  
I run into the back office room and immediately call Nowaki.  
"Hello? Hiro-san? Everything okay?"  
"Nowaki, I need you to come in right now, I am not prepared to teach this lesson at all..."  
"I'll leave now. What's the lesson on?"  
I stutter before I respond.  
"Safe...sex." Nowaki immediately burst into full on laughter and I am highly embarrassed. The last thing I know about is safe sex. I'm never the one putting on the condom, I'm never the one applying the lube. Is that even what you teach kids? I think to myself.  
"I'll be there shortly." Nowaki says, as he hangs up.  
I come back out to the class and start taking attendance, as a means of distraction until Nowaki came.  
I dragged out the attendance much longer than  it needed to be, carefully calling each persons' name, asking about the origin of it and making sure to know the pronunciation of each one perfectly. Right when I checked off the last student, Nowaki knocked on the door. I let him in, in order to start the lesson.  
"Hello everyone! My name is Dr. Nowaki and today, we are going to be learning about safe sex. Kamijou-sensei is going to be my assistant in teaching you such." Nowaki says with the most devilious grin upon his face. I immediately realize this is going to be a tough lesson.  
"I notice that some of you are a little bashful when it comes to these kind of topics, but believe me, there is nothing to be shy about! Safe sex is the best kind of sex. You can relax without having to worry about STDs or discomfort!" Nowaki makes it sound so suitable to talk about, meanwhile I cannot say a peep, as I am leaning against the desk with my hand covering my mouth. Nowaki then reaches into his pocket and scavenges inside of it.  
"Now...to have safe sex...you first..." Nowaki says, struggling to retrieve the object out of his pocket, "...need these." As he said this, he held up a full strip of condoms, ascending onto the ground. My eyes widened and I immediately looked away.  
"Kamijou-sensei, I need you for a demonstration." Nowaki voices, smirking at me. I shyly stand next to him, my face ablaze at the very look of the strip of condoms that emerged from his pocket.  
"Now, to put on the condom, you are careful to remove the packaging without puncturing the condom itself. After removing the condom, take your genitalia and form the condom around it, making sure that no rips or tears appear. Kamijou-sensei, can you give me your forearm?" Nowaki must be insane to try and demonstrate in a matter such as this, but I comply and thrust my forearm in front of him, my hand enclosed in a fist and my other hand near my crimson face. I cannot take this topic very easily...  
Nowaki then proceeds to stretch the condom from the tips of my knuckles all the way down my arm. Absolutely astounded, my mouth gawks open, along with half of the class. He looks up and smirks at me, causing me to immediately look away and fully covering my face with my hand. Nowaki chuckles and faces the class.  
"Now boys, before you can commence your sexual interactions, you must do one more preparation to ensure the comfort of both you and your partner!" Nowaki said with way more joy than there should be. Going over to his bag, Nowaki pulls out a bottle of KY Jelly.  
"This is a vital component to an enjoyable session, lubricant will allow easy entrance and removal during intercourse." Nowaki squirts a glop of the lube on his hand and motions for me to come closer to him. Once doing so, he takes my forearm and begins to rub the jelly up and down my arm, taking full concentration in making sure that it is evenly coated.  
"And that pretty much sums up all you need to know about basic safety precautions for sex. Any questions?" The students merely gawk at Nowaki, right as the bell rings to dismiss them.  
"Alright boys, have a nice day!" Nowaki cheerily says.  
As the boys pile out of the room, I stare at Nowaki, with my face burning a bright shade of red. Nowaki smiles at me and takes my arm.  
"I still think you have another lesson, 'Kamijou-sensei'." Nowaki says in a seductive, low tone with a wide smirk on his face.  
I cover my face once more, hiding my radiating face and undying smile, as Nowaki drags me into the back office room.

**Author's Note:**

> P/N this was not written by me it was by Emilia xoxo (just posted by me)  
> You would also know from "His Last Words"   
> leave feedback :)


End file.
